Because of the level of impurities that are found in diesel fuel, diesel fuel engines require the use of a diesel fuel filter. As compared to gasoline fuel filters, diesel fuel filters must be changed on a regular basis due to the high levels of impurities that exist in diesel fuel. Failure to change such diesel fuel filters on a regular basis may lead to the inefficient operation or even the stoppage of a diesel engine. Diesel engines may be found in various commercial vehicles, and thus, the inefficient running or stopping of these commercial vehicles can cost the owners or operators of such vehicles an economic loss. Therefore, it is critical that such diesel fuel filters be replaced on a timely basis.
Since diesel fuel filters must be changed on a regular basis, it is important that there be a method or apparatus in which to determine whether or not the diesel fuel filter is ready to be replaced. Early replacement of the diesel fuel filter will lead to the unnecessary purchasing and replacement of diesel fuel filters, as those diesel fuel filters that are replaced early could have been utilized further on the vehicle. Thus, the expense spent on the early replacement of the diesel fuel filter leads to inefficiencies that are undesirable in any business or industry. On the other hand, if the diesel fuel filter is not replaced at the end of its life cycle, then the vehicle may be in jeopardy of failing to operate due to the diesel fuel filter being clogged. Thus, it is important to accurately determine when the diesel fuel filter needs to be replaced.
Previous designs have been developed to provide a method and apparatus for accurately determining when the diesel fuel filter should be replaced. By providing an enclosed diesel fuel filter assembly having a clear cover thereon, the fuel level within the diesel fuel filter assembly may act as a general indicator as to the condition of the filter element. For example, when the fluid level within the diesel fuel filter assembly is toward the bottom of the filter element, the user knows that the filter element is relatively clean and does not need to be currently replaced. As the filter element becomes clogged, the fuel level rises within the diesel fuel filter assembly to the cleaner portions of the filter element. When the fuel level reaches the top of the filter element, the user knows that the filter element is relatively clogged and needs to be replaced. This use of the fuel level as an indicator of the general condition of the filter element has been met with great commercial success.
However, the use of such a system still requires that the user visually inspect the diesel fuel filter assembly to determine where the fuel level is within the housing of the diesel fuel filter assembly. Since such diesel fuel filter assemblies are mounted adjacent the engine, the user must typically open the hood of the motor vehicle to visually inspect the diesel fuel filter assembly. If the user fails to inspect the fuel level within the diesel fuel filter assembly, then the user may miss the opportune time to replace the filter element within the diesel fuel filter assembly.
It would be desirable to provide an apparatus or method for providing an accurate indicator as to the level of fuel within the fuel filter assembly without having to access the engine compartment of the motor vehicle. It would also be desirable to provide a method and apparatus for accurately determining when a dynamic fluid level statically reaches a predetermined level within an enclosed container.